


The Haikus You Never Knew You Needed

by FandomFlail



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: #IFDrabble, Beyonce - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Halloween, I Tried, International Fanworks Day 2015, Loki is HIM, M/M, Multi, Powerpuff girls - Freeform, Puns made by a person with disabilities about their disability, Sam in a dress, Sam is Frozone, The Incredibles - Freeform, Twitter Haikus, mentions of memes in general, mentions of tumblr memes, puns, things i mostly don't regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFlail/pseuds/FandomFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is forever flawless, Loki looks like a villain we all know and kind of love, and Hmmm whatcha sa~ay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haikus You Never Knew You Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XFactorGlory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFactorGlory/gifts).



His hair is perfect

I fell in love instantly

Ah, perfect Carlos

 

~

 

Bucky watches Steve

The question is, Do he got

Da booty...he dooo

 

~

 

Steve looks at Tony

Something offensive is said

~MARVEL CIVIL WAR~

 

~

 

So what do you ship?

Darcy/Bucky? Darcy/Steve?

GIVE ME OT3!

 

 ~

 

Bruce turns to Tony

I’m Carlos the Scientist

I’m always okay

 

 ~

 

Bucky’s a vulcan

Steve’s sat in the captain’s chair

Sam’s in a red dress

 

~

 

Sam and Uhura

Staring at their blond captains

Twin smirks. Yours too, huh?

 

~

 

The Powerpuff Girls

Steve turns from tv to Thor,

HIM seems familiar

 

~

 

Halloween party

Honey? Where’s my super suit?

Ah! Sam has arrived.

 

~

 

Time for a mission

Steve and Buck undercover

Yes, pretend husbands

 

~

 

In lab for upgrade

Bucky turns to Steve and Tony,

Guys, sound the “all-arm”

 

~

 

Tony’s robot crew

Dummy, Butterfingers, You

And JARVIS the brat

 

~

 

Steve walks in the room,

He stops to read Bucky’s shirt,

“I woke up like this.”

 

~

 

Bucky, it’s me, Steve

Bucky shoots him in the side

Hmmm, whatcha sa~ay 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Also, comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
